


Star-crossed

by Jhabois



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coping, Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt, M/M, Rare Pair, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhabois/pseuds/Jhabois
Summary: Loss exists in all shapes and sizes, at times it appears in moments never expected. Pain settles in after denial, making a home where love once lived.Star-crossed love holds no chance of survival. But sometimes even the universe has pity.[DISCONTINUED]





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a one shot (I've already posted it on my compilation, "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories") but I've managed to think of a story line that's better for a multi-chapter fic.
> 
> This pairing has been on my mind for a while and I wanted to try to write a story focusing on it. In spite of that I hope you guys will give this a chance.
> 
> As was tagged, this fic will have heavy angst dealing with heavy topics (ex: death, loss, grief), if these topics can cause triggers for you feel free to stop reading the story. Your mental health is important guys, take care of yourselves. :3
> 
> Updates will be irregular, I'll update when I can. :)

Scotty and Brian have been by each other’s side for as long as I can remember. It all started on that fated day, it was a quarter of the way through my second year in high school, sophomore year. It was lunch time when a commotion had successfully blocked a whole hallway, loud shouting coming from the crowd that had formed. I walked closer to find out what this was all about, I was surprised to see a group of jocks, mostly from the basketball team, surrounding one person. The guy in the center, a normal looking student, was being cornered by the tallest of the bunch, hand gripping on to the shirt of his collar, forcefully shoving him into the locker doors. I couldn’t hear what they were saying but the shorter kid instantly spat something back after the basketball player said something. This was already turning into a bad situation as far as I could tell.

The jocks were notorious for picking on random kids especially when they’re in a bad mood, most probably looking for a punching bag to vent their frustrations on. Looks like they took the recent loss quite hard, even though it was just a practice match, must be due to the fact that they lost on home grounds. Unfortunately, this most probably innocent kid just happened to be the unlucky one chosen as a punching bag for this day.

I really didn’t want to jump in, especially since I can’t do much with this stick thin body but the interaction appeared to become increasingly violent, the bully grew angrier by the second and the kid’s retorts were only spurring his anger, quite a courageous but idiotic move in my opinion. Not a second later and the bully socked the hardy kid straight on the stomach, he doubled over in pain. No one expected the shorter kid to fight back, but he did. Quick on his feet he shoves the taller guy backwards and punches him on the cheek, the basketball player falls flat on his ass. I could see that the rest of the jocks who’ve been on standby start to step in and the tallest one starts to stand back up. That’s the point I started making my way through the crowd. I have to help him!

Suddenly, a loud shout resounds through the hallway, and the fighting stops.

“Hey! What the fock are you crowding the hallway for?!”

I turn towards the person who had the guts to say that in the middle of a fight. _Brian?! _We weren’t super close but I’ve met him in a few of my classes last year. He’s a genuine and nice guy so it caught me off guard to see him getting involved in this situation. The other students in the crowd made way for him as he walked towards the group that caused all this commotion. It was even more surprising to see the group of jocks step away, exempting the one who started the fight and the kid himself.

Unfazed Brian asks while looking between the basketball player and the cornered kid, “The fuck is this all about?”

I don’t know why but for some reason the basketball player seemed to be intimidated by Brian even though they were nearly the same height and build, although he did send Brian a nasty glare. “What’s it to you?”

“I accidentally bumped into him on the hallway and I already apologized. But he keeps insisting I apologize “properly” by kneeling on the floor and beg for it.” The other guy responded with no hesitation.

The basketball player grabbed him by the collar again. “You little-“

Brian grabbed his hand and forced him to let go of the collar. “Fuckin’ stop this shit. He already apologized.”

Maybe it was the humiliation that caused him to do it, I’m not sure, but the basketball player deemed this to be the right time to throw a punch at Brian. He was wrong. Brian smoothly dodged the punch and immediately countered with an uppercut landing square on the bully’s jaw. It sent the guy stumbling back and caught in time by his posse before he’d hit the floor.

Cracking his knuckles, Brian declares. “Take yer shit and leave. And stop making a scene.”

The rest of the group dragged their teammate away without any further incident and everyone watched in silence until Brian spoke up. “What’re ye waiting for? The hallway’s clear ye can pass now.”

Muted chatters spread while the rest of the crowd dispersed, everyone going about their business, pretending that nothing happened. I was about to go too but before I left I saw Brian speak with the other kid.

“Yer pretty resilient for a small kid huh?”

The other guy simply shrugged, brushing off his clothes, “Eh, he had it coming. I just bumped into him, I ain’t gonna kneel and beg because someone needs to have their ego pumped up.”

“I like ya, ye have spunk.” Brian smiled, putting out his hand. “My name’s Brian.”

The other kid took the offered hand and introduced himself in turn, “Scotty. Thanks for helping me by the way.”

“No problem. They were being dicks…and they were blocking the hallway sooo.” Brian said, ending with a shrug.

Scotty only laughed at Brian’s added explanation.

After that they became two peas in a pod, inseparable, stuck at the hip, and all the other metaphors relating to those. You’d rarely see one without the other.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Somehow I got closer to the two of them because of Brian. Coincidentally Brian and I had almost all the same classes that year and we quickly became friends, my sense of humor and his go impressively well together. Of course, being the duo that they are, one’s friend is the other’s so Scotty and I soon became friends as well. All through the remainder of high school the three of us stayed as friends, but even though we were a trio Scotty and Brian’s friendship was something I could never be in the same level with. But I was fine with that, they’d never made me feel left out after all, their relationship is just something very important to both of them and I respected that greatly especially as time passed. They’d fight sometimes like normal friends do but they never let it get past the point of no return, they’ll always make up sooner or later. And I think because of that they grew even closer.

Nothing could compare to their impeccable teamwork especially when it was a planned prank on our other friends. Watching their pranks unfold was truly a sight to behold, everything went smoothly like clockwork. One time a mutual friend of ours even commented on the fact that they’d make a great team together if they ever decide to go for military work. It was mostly a joke of course, but this planted the idea into their heads.

“It’ll be us against the world Brian!” Scotty giddily stated, excitement taking over at the thought of being part of the military, making silly poses of him holding an imaginary gun.

“The world against us,” Brian confirmed, playing along by standing back to back with Scotty, sporting an imaginary gun of his own.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Although it was a joke at first, when we graduated high school all three of us decided to go for a military course. Scotty and Brian were 100% in it ever since the beginning, so I guess I was the only one who was on the fence about it. It was a spur of the moment for me, but I soon found my purpose in pursuing the field and I was in it 100% as well.

We all decided to join the Army, but I decided to focus on the medical side, specifically operational medicine. Brian and Scotty aimed for the Special Mission Unit, the training was going to be hell but I had no doubt that they’d both make it. We barely saw each other but during the times I’ve seen them at base they still stick together like twins, truly brothers from different mothers.

I got lucky when I was assigned to their platoon, we got to bond when we could. Through our interactions, as few as they may be at that time, I could see that we were all growing up but I could also see that Scotty and Brian’s friendship was as strong as ever, or even stronger if that was even possible.

One night after a long tiring day I overheard one of their conversations while we were heading back to base. I don’t know what triggered the specific conversation but I didn’t butt in.

“I’d take a bullet for you any day man.” Scotty said with all sincerity, as blunt as ever.

“I appreciate it but I’d rather you _not _do that.”

“Huh? What- why?”

“I want you alive Scott. I’d rather take the bullet myself than allow you to do it.”

This soon morphed into an argument of who’d sacrifice for who and who deserved to live more than the other, it was basically them one upping the other with the best compliments. Before it got any weirder I needed to break them up or else it would turn into a shouting match or a wrestling match…or both.

Although, it was definitely great to hear about how much they cared for each other enough to give the ultimate sacrifice just so the other can live. I often silently thought if this is what they call “platonic love.”

Time passed and we all excelled, Brian and Scotty were accepted into the SMU and I also managed to reach a Captain rank in my own field.

Fortune was good to us.

Until the day she was not.

-+-+-+-+-+-

It was a high-risk mission and everyone took special care and proceeded with the plan as was directed. But everything went downhill fast. Unexpected circumstances pushed for early engagement with the enemy, many were wounded and a command for immediate fallback was given. During the encounter Brian got shot in the leg and Scotty was helping him, holding the other arm while I grabbed the other. The rest of the unit was in front of us, already a few feet away.

We were making good progress retreating back to the pickup point. Without any warning we receive reports that an active bomb was on site and was ready to detonate at a given time span of 2 minutes. With the pace we were going Scotty and I knew that the three of us wouldn’t be able to make it out in time. Brian’s blood loss was lessened through a tourniquet but the process of helping him walk was slow. My blood ran cold when I realized what the situation meant.

I turned to Scotty, my hands shaking. But no words came out. I could not stomach the idea of even suggesting what crossed my mind.

Scotty looked at me straight in the eyes, I only understood that expression when he let go of Brian’s arm. I panicked.

“No-“

“Take care of him!” That’s the last thing I heard Scotty say as he ran back into the direction of the bomb. He never looked back.

Brian tried to go after him but I held him back while another member came to help us. I said nothing and only held on tight to Brian, basically dragging him back to the exit. The desperation in his voice as he pleaded for us to let him go was heart wrenching. But I held on to him for Scotty’s sake. Scotty’s last words to me were to take care of Brian and I’d be a fool not to follow through.

We nearly reached the vehicle when we hear the loudest explosion behind us. I had to cover my ears to help deafen the noise, the shockwave was tangible as it passed by in an instant.

I will never forget Brian’s broken scream of Scotty’s name while the fiery destruction behind us continued to burn.

We soon hear from the tech team that the bomb’s blast radius would’ve been able to reach as far as the escape vehicle. The only way we all survived is because Scotty, using all the remaining time, he had managed to drag the bomb to the farthest area opposite of where we were. If Scotty hadn’t done what he did we would all be dead.

I can only stand in silence, the shock still so great that reality fails to sink in. Until debris falling around me catch my attention, reminding me that a good soul was lost. What was once a man is now consumed by flames, every physical part of him now burned to ashes.

The loss of a great soldier was a big blow to the team.

His funeral was one I could never feel at ease with. I watched them lower his casket into the ground, but I knew full well that it was empty, no part of his body could be retrieved. We were burying a casket without a body and my heart can only break with bitterness as we can’t even let his body rest in peace after what he had done for us. His honors and medals were given but no amount of earthly rewards would ever compare to the ultimate sacrifice he had made.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Brian was never the same after that. He still did his job and he did it well, but most of the time it felt like he was on autopilot, eyes lifeless as he went through the motions. The closest description I would compare it to would be a walking corpse, it was painful to watch. I tried to talk to him but he would only stare blankly, give one worded answers, or simply nod. When Scotty was gone it felt like he took a part of Brian with him.

Or maybe Scotty _was _that part…

Others from the same unit noticed as well but none of us knew what to do or what to say. Because no matter what we say or what we do, Scotty’s not coming back anymore.

Brian continued to work in the military until his remaining time for the contract was done.

At his farewell party he and I finally got to talk. Surprisingly, this time he was the one who instigated the conversation.

“Nothing’s the same without him.” Brian said, staring at his drink, most likely looking down at his own reflection.

“I know.” I say simply, shocked but glad that he finally spoke more than a word this time.

“He’s an idiot. A big fucking idiot.” For the first time in years I witness my strong friend break down into tears, rapidly blinking as if doing so would will the tears away. Brian downs his drink in one swig. “But as the saying goes, ‘you never know what you have until you lose it.’”

I frown. “That’s not true. You know better than anyone else that you’ve valued your friendship with him ever since it started.”

He grimaces, as if hearing the truth left a bitter taste on his tongue. “I valued our friendship too much to the point that I was afraid to take the next step.”

I give him a quizzical look, I had an idea of what he was talking about but I couldn’t be sure if that was what he meant. “What do you mean?”

Pouring himself another shot full of liquor he explains, “I always thought we were best friends. And we were. But I now realize that I wanted more, I was just so afraid of ruining what we already had that I never took the risk. Maybe because I thought he’d always be there.”

Brian chuckles, dry and humorless, burying his face in his hands. “I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Build a home with him. Hold his hands. Embrace him tight. I wanted to laugh with him more. Travel the whole world with him by my side. Hear his stupid laugh while we go on adventures of our own.”

A heavy pause settled before he continued, voice as broken as his heart. “I **love **him.”

“Losing him is what made me realize that.” He whispers with a soft voice, “And now it’s all too late.”

I sat in silence, deciding to be a comforting presence without saying anything while allowing Brian space to grieve. Sometimes saying nothing is the best thing you can do. But I wish there was something I could say, even just a short sentence to ease the pain even for just a little bit.

But there was nothing to say.

Scotty’s gone forever, and there’s nothing we can do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the only chapter in first person POV.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading. Feel free to comment ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

Stumbling about into the darkness of his apartment, a drunken man trips over his own feet due to the amount of alcohol in his system. Not that there was anything new with him arriving home after having too much to drink. It wasn’t a rare occurrence, not anymore. It was more of a wonder how he even managed to get home in the first place.

The light from the hallway was enough to light up two feet into his room allowing him enough leeway to see where he was going, but he still managed to trip on nothing, body colliding with the floor. Slurred curses leaving his lips, he nurses his aching side while struggling to get up. Well, at least his floor was made out of wood, the all too painful memories of his face kissing a concrete street was too many to recount. Once he successfully stands on both feet he quickly pats down the nearby wall in search of the light switch, cursing even more when he couldn’t find it. Minutes passed by and he still couldn’t find it, whatever patience he had left dissipated.

“Piece o’shit.”

Brian gives up on the fruitless task and slams the door shut, now leaving him engulfed in darkness although it wasn’t completely pitch black thanks to the city lights drifting from the windows. He was still able to see silhouettes and outlines of things around him. For once he was glad that he forgot to close the curtains. But the train of thought swiftly disappears as soon as it appears. He staggers to where he remembers his room to be, relying on muscle memory now more than anything. Brian walks to a door and struggles with the doorknob, he was lucky that it was the correct door this time. He manages to at least reach the bed before he collapses, instantly passing out.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Warm rays burning his eyes force the sleeping man to wake up, mumbling curses at the bright ball of flaming gas that’s called the sun. The brightness making his headache even worse than it already is. Brian grabs a fistful of the blanket to cover his face but he soon gives up when the blanket also turned warm and the air below it wasn’t comfortable to breathe in due to lack of air circulation. He throws the blanket off of him and makes sure to sit up slowly, the banging headache making him groan in pain. Thoughts of promising never to drink again crosses his mind but only for a moment, he knows that promise would quickly be broken. He’s Irish after all, it’s impossible to not go out for a pint or two every now and then.

Unexpected memories of hanging out in a pub with a certain someone swiftly flashes through his mind and his mood immediately sours even more, painful pangs on his heart remind him of the reason why he had drunk so much in the first place. He covers his eyes with his arm, trying his best to suppress the memories and not let them linger too long, he knows he’s let that happen too many times before.

He sighs heavily, “It’s too early for this shit.” Although it must’ve definitely been noon already.

Deciding that doing something would help as a distraction he stands up from the bed and slowly walks to the bedroom door. Everything was normal. Although as soon as he opens the bedroom door he spots someone walking in his living room, their back turned to him.

Holy shit! Did he leave the door unlocked?

Despite his hangover his instincts kick in and he quickly rushes towards the stranger. Brian reaches for one of the man’s arms, twists it behind his back while sweeping both of the intruder’s feet off the ground. The intruder falls forward to the ground and Brian instantly pins him, stopping any attempts of getting up by firmly placing one knee between the man’s shoulders and keeping the arm pinned behind him. Brian puts his free hand on the other man’s head and pushes down to keep him still.

“Why the fuck are ye in here?” Brian practically growled, defenses now all the way up.

The stranger knew better than to struggle but he did protest. “Ow, fuck! I don’t know! I don’t even know how I got here! I’m being honest- shit- ouch.”

The familiar voice immediately sends Brian into shock. He hasn’t heard that voice for a long time and he didn’t expect to hear it ever again. Hastily letting go of the intruder, jumping up and backing away Brian watches with horrified astonishment.

“Scotty!” The name leaves his lips in a harsh whisper of a shout. The unexpected circumstance takes him by surprise and a dam inside his own mind breaks, overflowing him with suppressed memories that he had so carefully blotted out of his mind. Panic quickly sets in and he doesn’t notice himself breathing faster than normal. He attempts to calm down but it’s too late.

Hands getting cold and clammy, Brian blindly reaches around him, searching for something to hold on to. His breaths becoming shorter and faster, it feels like the place around him is shrinking and he can barely breathe. Brian then started getting dizzy, vision blurring, and black splotches appearing and disappearing around his peripheral line of sight. He can only curse as his hands grasp nothing but air, as if all of the furniture in the room suddenly became nonexistent.

Still breathing hard, Brian steps forward thinking that’ll help him find something to hold on to, but his vision’s starting to go dark. He can only curse. Suddenly, something solid and warm sidles up beside him as a support. His arm placed to rest on something sturdy, someone’s shoulders perhaps? He hears muted sounds but he can’t make out if they were words or not.

And then the world disappears into nothing but darkness.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Brian comes to with a massive headache, lying on the couch. Groaning he tries to sit up but someone tries to help him and he instantly grabs the hand that landed on his shoulder.

“Br- Relax. I’m just helping you sit up.”

Hearing that oh so familiar voice forces Brian to open his eyes, pushing through the ache, squinting at the man beside him. He looked exactly like Scotty, but this didn’t make any sense. He must be hallucinating right?

But Brian’s definitely holding on to someone’s hand…

Realizing that he was still gripping the man’s hand he quickly lets go. Due to the sudden action that shook his head, his headache got worse and he groans, holding his head. He wishes he hadn’t drunk so much last night.

“Are you okay?”

Irritation getting the better of him, Brian answers with a scoff, “Of course not. My head’s killin’ me.”

“Hangover?” It was a guess.

Brian only nods in response, massaging his temple. Why the fuck was he acting so normally? Maybe things haven’t sunk in yet…and his head hurts like a bitch. Maybe this is a dream?

A slight pause settles before the other asks, “Would you like me to make you some tea? It’s great for hangovers. Or some water would help too, if you’d rather have that.”

The Irishman thinks over the offer for a second. Brian didn’t really feel like trusting whoever this doppelganger was but he didn’t appear to be a threat as of the moment. And Brian really couldn’t think well with the feeling of his brain being painfully squeezed every other second. But if the other man was sent here to harm him then Brian would’ve been dead by now, so on that note Brian decides to take the offer.

And although tea sounded great Brian didn’t think the other guy would know where he stores his box of tea. “Water would be fine.”

The stranger stands up without any question and heads in the direction of the kitchen. Brian takes this opportunity to fix his sitting position on the couch, placing his feet on the floor, and letting the backrest support his back, not jostling himself too much in the process. Had the other guy helped him over to the couch? Brian can only remember pinning the guy on the floor, jumping away from him after hearing his voice, and then nothing. Did he black out or something? If he did, that’d be quite pitiful.

Soft thuds on the floor alert Brian that the other man is heading his way. The stranger comes back with a glass of cool water and hands it to Brian, taking a seat at the single sofa adjacent to the couch afterwards.

“Thanks.”

Brian slowly drinks the water, the cool liquid quenching his thirst makes him feel a bit better, taking his time to let the water settle in his stomach. After drinking the water Brian’s headache lessened to a degree he can at least tolerate and he finally addresses the elephant in the room.

“Who are ye and why are ye here?” It was the first sensible thing that came to Brian’s mind. The guy just looks like Scotty, maybe he’s a lost twin or just a very similar looking doppelganger. Those are the only explanations that make sense to him right now and Brian refused to believe anything else.

The other man was definitely hesitant in answering, eyes trained on the floor. The pause stretched on for a few seconds but he answered anyway, voice soft but loud enough for Brian to hear. “My name’s Scotty…I don’t know how I got here.”

Brian could only groan in frustration, in disbelief at what he’s hearing. “_Please _tell me you’re lying.” This has got to be a joke! Out of all the names, it had to be _Scotty._

Scotty instantly got flustered and defended, “I know it sounds weird but it’s the truth. The last thing I remember is going to sleep after a normal day at work and I just woke up here in your living room.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Brian closed his eyes and breathed in deep. What the fuck was even going on? Letting his hand drop to his side he voices his thoughts out loud to no one in particular, he just wanted to openly express himself. “I’m still drunk right? I have t’ be! There’s no fuckin’ way this is all real.”

Seeing Scotty alive and well right there with him was messing with Brian in all kinds of ways. A part of him wants to just hug Scotty tight, hold him close, ask him where he’s been but Brian **knows** Scotty is _dead_. Brian had to drill that fact into his mind for so many times before he accepted it. He remembers the long nights of torturous thoughts of guilt and blaming himself, thinking of ‘what ifs’ and ‘if only’. Overthinking more than once then having to force the buzzing thoughts to a halt since the night had already turned into a new day and he had to get up to go back to work.

It took him so long to get used to the fact that Scotty is **gone**. But lo and behold, Scotty suddenly appears out of nowhere!

Was he dead? Maybe he had hit his head hard enough on the floor to crack open his skull? Brian is so convinced that this is a dream of some sort. It was basically impossible for this to be reality. To test that theory Brian pinches himself on the arm as hard as he can only to curse in pain. He looks around and Scotty is still there.

“Shit.”

Well, this is real then. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

A heavy silence settled between them, dozens of questions filling their minds but neither of them know what to ask first nor what to even say. Nothing seemed to be logically explainable at the moment and they were stuck at a standstill.

Brian didn’t have enough patience to think through things that made no sense, especially since his hangover hadn’t gone away yet. But they wouldn’t get anywhere if they don’t speak about it, might as well get over it when they’re both in this predicament anyway.

In spite of all the confusing shit Brian just had to ask. “Do you know who I am?”

Instead of answering Brian’s question Scotty looks straight into Brian’s eyes, something flashing behind those blue eyes and asks, “Is... your name Brian?”

Hearing Scotty say his name almost made him choke on air, caught off guard. He remembered the countless times he’d pleaded with the heavens just to see Scotty and talk to him again, a wish he knew he made because he was stuck in a state of denial with Scotty’s death. A wish that would never come true. So when Brian heard Scotty say his name the reality that this is truly happening hits Brian like a ton of bricks.

But Brian manages to reign himself in and recovers quick enough to answer Scotty’s question. “Yeah. It is.”

Scotty then follows up with a confession, voice low. “You look like someone I know.”

“And you look like someone _I _know.” Brian’s throat tightened, but he pushed to ask. “Was the person who I remind you of look exactly like me and has the same name?”

Scotty nodded, looking down at his own hands, before asking, “Do I look_ exactly_ like the person _you _know? And do I have the same name?”

Brian had nothing else to say except yes.

“This might seem weird but do you have Wi-fi?”

Scrunching his eyebrows, Brian questioned why Scotty would ask out of the blue but he answered anyway, “Yeah. Why?”

“Can I borrow your phone?”

Brian was suspicious now. “I don’t know. I don’t trust ye enough to hand you my phone.”

“I’m not going to do anything weird. I just need to check something.” Scotty assured. Seeing Brian’s hesitant expression, Scotty adds, “You can watch the screen while I search.”

With Scott’s explanation Brian gives in, gestures for Scotty to sit beside him, and hands Scotty his phone after unlocking it. Brian watches over the other man’s shoulder while Scotty goes straight to YouTube and types something in the search bar. A bunch of results are shown and Scotty quickly scrolls through them but when he reaches the bottom of the page not finding what he’s looking for he moves on, typing another thing on the search bar. This goes on for a while before Scotty nods to himself, as if confirming something he had thought about.

Scotty gives the phone back to Brian and Brian could only ask, “Did ye find what you were looking for?”

Scotty shook his head and sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Look, this is going to sound like horse shit but hear me out. What if we’re from alternate universes?”

Brian sent a deadpan stare. “Ye’re right. It is horse shit.”

“Oh come on! It’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“Nothing makes any sense!”

“Brian, just think about it. I’m like the Scotty you know but I’m different. _You’re _like the Brian _I _know but you’re not him. And since this is your place that must mean that I’m in _your _universe.”

Brian just scoffed. “You’ve watched too many movies.”

The comment makes Scotty frown, and he crosses his arms. “Then care to explain how this happened? It’s not like I just waltzed into your room in my sleep, I don’t even know where this is.”

Brian responds in exasperation, willing to knock himself out again just so he can wake up from this nightmare. “Well, I don’t fucking know! I didn’t have anything to do with this either.”

The tension grew heavy but an unexpected gurgling noise snaps them both out of it. And like something from a comedy sketch the tension disappeared.

Brian looks at Scotty with a raised brow while Scotty does his best to will away the blooming blush. “Was that yer stomach?” A small smirk teasing on his lips as he asked.

“Shut up. I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday.” Scotty defended but still embarrassed.

Brian’s eyes softened, glancing at the clock on the wall it was already past 5 pm, he’s surprised to see how late it’s already gotten. So he stood up. “C’mon then. Let’s get something to eat. We’re both stuck in this situation, might as well do something productive.”

Scotty followed Brian into the kitchen without any hesitation, Brian was right after all. They can’t do anything about it…for _now_ anyway.

“How is eating productive though?”

Brian rolled his eyes. “It’s called taking care of yerself. Why haven’t ye eaten dinner anyway?”

Scotty just shrugged. “I didn’t feel like eating.”

“Yeah? Well, while ye’re with me I’ll make sure yer fed whether ye like it or not.” Brian prattled on while he started preparing the things he’ll use to cook.

Scotty chuckled. “What are you, my mom?”

“No but might as well be if you can’t take care of yerself like a grown man.”

“Hey! It was just yesterday ok? I can take care of myself quite well thank you very much.” Scotty definitely had sass which Brian could appreciate with a laugh.

“Then come ‘ere and help me cook.” Brian stated while holding out an extra apron.

Something flashed through Scotty’s eyes and his lips nearly dropped into a frown but he managed to cover it quick enough for Brian not to notice. He grabbed the apron and donned it quickly. “I’ll show you.”

Nodding at Scotty’s willingness Brian didn’t hesitate to instruct Scotty on what to do while he did his own thing. During the preparation Scotty paused chopping the greens to say, “Thanks for not throwing me out Brian.”

The sentence made Brian pause in his stirring before resuming. “Why would I do that?”

“Because I’m a total stranger who suddenly appeared in your apartment?”

Brian chuckled a bit. “Well, that’s true but doing that won’t solve anything…and there must be a reason why ye got sent here by whatever mystical thing that sent you here.”

“Yeah. You right.” Scotty smiled as he continued to chop the veggies.

It was still a weird situation but at least they’re both managing it well, even if neither of them know what’s going to happen much less how everything happened. For now, the single task of doing something normal will help them digest the circumstances better…hopefully.


	3. Chapter 2

It took them almost an hour but Brian and Scotty managed to cook a decent meal for both of them. They prepared an assorted platter of veggies, soup, and mashed potatoes for carbs, it was simple but filling and Brian could attest to that. While platting it for both of them Brian made sure to give Scotty a few extra pieces of the vegetable, because the other man looks like he could need more of it or so Brian tells himself. Scotty didn’t notice since he was fixing the table for both of them, clearing out anything that didn’t belong there and placing them on a nearby countertop or shelf.

When everything was set Brian brought both of their plates to the table and they took their seats, Scotty seating across from Brian, the placement making conversations easier. Scotty took the first bite and Brian can immediately tell when the flavors hit his tongue, Scotty’s blue eyes widening in amazement and something else.

Brian smiles at the reaction. “Not bad eh?”

“It’s ju- it tastes great Brian.” Scotty complimented as he took another spoonful. He was about to say ‘It’s just like _his _cooking’ but Scotty managed to catch himself. That comment might not go over well. Scotty firmly believes that he’s in an alternate universe and if that’s the case then the Scotty of this universe would have a different relationship with this Brian. Still unaware of Brian’s relationship with the other Scotty, Scotty didn’t want to screw this up by saying something out of line or anything.

They continue to eat in silence for a few more minutes before Brian deemed it to be the right time to start discussing things.

“Scotty-“ Brian starts, he didn’t feel comfortable enough to call him that but it is his name. Brian couldn’t call him Scotty’s doppelganger or lookalike since he’d already said his name. Plus it would be rude not to call him by his given name anyway. So he continued, “Where were you born?”

The following conversations turned into an interrogation with Brian asking the _who, what, when_, and _where_ questions just to compare the information with the things he knew about _his _Scotty. Something in Brian’s head told him there’s a chance this would be Scotty but Brian instantly shot that thought down, it wouldn’t end well to have hopeful thoughts.

‘_Scotty is dead and that’s a fact.’ _Brian reminded himself as the questioning continued.

Brian was lucky that Scotty didn’t mind being questioned and giving answers, he even looked relieved, Brian observed. Maybe because Scotty felt it was better to just do something instead of silently mulling over something they can’t control. It was a surprise how the conversation went smoothly, it didn’t even feel awkward, it simply felt _normal. _

A good thirty minutes passed when Brian finally stopped asking. So far this Scotty and the Scotty he knew were common in some aspects like: their name, birthdates, where they were born, where they grew up, and their family members. But they were different as well, a fact that made Brian relieved. This Scotty worked as a YouTuber, and Scotty explained what that was and how it worked when Brian had asked about it.

“Is that what ye searched on my phone a while ago?”

Scotty affirmed, “Yeah. But as I suspected my channel doesn’t exist. I’m telling you Brian, this is one of those alternate universes or alternate reality things.”

Brian sighed. Maybe it was. Who knows? That might probably be the closest answer they’re going to get, even if it’s illogical. But with that Brian was now at ease to at least know that this was a different person from the Scotty he knew even if they looked alike and had the same name. However, it was still a very weird circumstance, not to mention a painful one. Every glance at Scotty only brings back old memories and a reminder of the bitter reality for the Irishman.

“It’s your turn now.” Scotty stated.

Brian wasn’t that surprised. “What do ye want to know?”

Scotty pursed his lips, unconsciously fidgeting with his left ring finger. “I don’t actually know what to ask. Maybe just start from the beginning I guess?”

Seeing that Scotty hadn’t asked a specific question to answer Brian thought about where to start. Brian paused as he thought over the following things he’s about to spill. He hasn’t really talked about himself for a long time, he isn’t sure if it’s ok to share the bits of his life to an otherwise complete stranger. But Brian decides to share the general information just like what he’d asked from Scotty.

“I was born in Ireland but my family moved to America when I was six. It was because of my parents’ business and I had no other choice so of course I went with them. We stayed in Florida and my parents still live there until today. I met my best friend when I was in high school. He and I joined the army together. I worked for the military until I finished the contract and now I’m here living in Georgia, working a normal job.” Brian finished quickly, there really wasn’t much to share about him and he summarized it as concise as he could.

“That’s about it. Unless there’s something else ye want t’ know?”

Scotty shook his head. “Not as of the moment. I’ll ask you when another question ever pops up.”

“Okay.” Brian paused before following up with another question. “That being said, any idea on what we should do next?”

“I honestly have no clue. But I will say that I still believe it has something to do about alternate universes.”

Brian sighed. “Maybe. Honestly at this point anything can go. Why don’t we research about that then? Might give us a clue or something.”

“Now we’re talking.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

_“A parallel universe, also known as a parallel dimension, alternate universe or alternate reality, is a hypothetical self-contained plane of existence, co-existing with one’s own. The sum of all potential parallel universes that constitute reality is often called a “multiverse”. While the three terms are generally synonymous and can be used interchangeably in most cases, there is sometimes an additional connotation implied with the tem “alternate universe/reality” that implies that the reality is a variant of our own, with some overlap with the similarly-named alternate history. The term “parallel universe” is more general, without implying a relationship, or lack of relationship, with our own universe. A universe where the very laws of nature are different – for example, one in which there are no Laws of Motion – would in general count as a parallel universe but not an alternative reality and a concept between both fantasy world and earth.” – WIKIPEDIA_

-=-=-=-=-=-

“I feel like my head’s going to fucking explode,” complained Scotty.

Brian agreed with a hum, swiping through another thousand worded explanation about alternate realities, parallel universes, and other stuff. In truth he was barely reading through this after an hour of research. He’d gotten the gist of it but with the amount of information being mostly fictional and theory centralized he can’t help but feel stumped. The frustration is generally directed to the overload of information but finding no concrete answer to their current situation and issue with Scotty.

Yes, there is a possibility of alternate universes existing. This Scotty being right here with him is proof enough. But the real question is _how _can they get Scotty back to his own universe? Also, _why_ was he sent here in the first place?

Glancing at the clock it’s already past 8 pm and they’re both clearly exhausted, Brian suggested, “Want to turn in for tonight? We can continue tomorrow?”

Scotty paused scrolling through Brian’s laptop, right hand fidgeting with the base of his ring finger. “Uh I guess. I can stay later to continue researching though? I mean, I don’t have anything else to do anyway, I don’t have a job here after all.”

With the mention of a job Brian instantly face-palmed, he had forgotten to inform his boss about not being able to make it tomorrow. He couldn’t just leave Scotty in his apartment all day anyway. Even if it wasn’t his fault, Brian still felt partially responsible for Scotty’s safety at least.

“Yeah, I guess ye can research longer but I’m putting the cut off at 10 pm.” Brian told him as he got up from the couch, scanning through his contacts to call his boss.

“10? What is this, a curfew?” The amusement in his voice was clear.

Brian rolled his eyes, he’s sassy like Scotty too huh. “Yes. If you want to call it that. But I want you to get enough sleep. We’re gonna need all the energy for tomorrow if we want to get ye back home as quick as possible.”

Scotty only nodded. Brian oblivious to the lingering stare as he went out to the veranda to call his boss.

The call was finally answered after the third ring. “Hello?”

“Hi boss, it’s Brian.”

“Dude stop calling me boss, it feels weird. Evan’s just fine.”

Brian couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay boss.” The following groan could be heard even without the speaker.

“Just kidding. Evan, I called to inform ye that I won’t be making it to work for the following week.”

“Ok. I understand man.”

_Well, that was quick._

Evan’s immediate response took Brian slightly aback. “Yer sure?”

There was a pause, “What do you mean? Isn’t it close to _that _day? Why wouldn’t I let you have the break?”

Suddenly, the realization crashes over Brian like a bucket of ice cold water thrown over him. _Fuck. _How the hell could he forget?

“Ah yeah. T-thanks Evan. I owe ya one.”

“Nah. You don’t have to owe me anything man. Just…take care of yourself ok?”

“Yeah...ok. Thanks.”

“No problem. I’ll see you next week then. Bye Brian.”

“Bye.”

Once the call ended Brian slumped into a nearby chair, leaving his phone on the table beside it, hands covering his face.

How the fuck could he forget?!

He’s upset at himself for forgetting something so important. But before another wave of self-hate washes over him he forces himself steer clear from the negatives, focusing on something else instead. So he stares at the night sky to clear his mind.

_How long has it been since then?_

He couldn’t tell. He was never one to keep count after all, although he didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing in this situation. Being on the in between never was a great feeling, sometimes it feels like he’s finally moving forward and maybe forgetting about _his_ death anniversary was a sign he’s ready to move on. However, it felt like betrayal, it felt like he was dishonoring Scotty’s memories by forgetting…by moving on. It’s conflicting. It always has been. And there’s no concrete answer either.

But he allows himself to take a deep breath in to calm himself. He decides to focus on the positives, at least Evan managed to remind him about it. And right now he also had something else occupying his mind. He turns around enough to see that Scotty was still busily scrolling through another article. Brian shakes his head.

_‘Even though he was complaining a while ago.’ _Brian thought silently, a small smile on his face.

Yeah. It’s fine not to be consumed by torturous thoughts once in a while. Brian deserves that at least, he thinks anyway, all the while he ignoring the ache in his chest. He had barely managed to reign himself in from the impending drop into a void he knew too well. Taking another deep breath in and letting it out, finally he stood up, grabbed his phone, and went inside.

“I’ll take a bath first. I’ll check on you later.”

“Uh ok.” Scotty answered, eyes glued to the screen, but silently keeping track of Brian at the ends of his peripheral.

-=-=-=-=-=-

After Brian was done with the shower and he’d had fresh clothes on he went to the living room to inform Scott. Brian leaned over the couch, looking at what Scotty was currently reading through while he dried his hair with a towel.

“I’m done. Towels are on the shelf inside. I left a fresh set of clothes for you on top of the washing machine. I left underwear but it’s up to ye if ya wanna borrow ‘em or not. We can buy you some clothes tomorrow if you’d like.”

Scotty turned to look at Brian with a grateful smile. “Thanks. And buying some clothes would be nice. If it’s not too much of a bother that is.”

“No worries. Can’t have you wearing one set of clothes for…” Brian paused, not wanting to assume anything. “..for how long you’ll be staying here.”

That single sentence was a reminder of the reality of their situation but Scotty quickly answered, dissipating the tense aura. “Yeah that’s true. Thanks again.” He set the laptop aside, having closed all the browser windows already done researching for now. Scotty then stood up and headed to the shower.

Brian’s eyes followed Scotty’s frame until he disappeared into the hallway. A flurry of emotions were raging through his mind but he was too tired to pay them much attention. He knew well enough that giving any of them focus right now would be nothing but opening Pandora ’s Box, letting out every sealed memory out into his mind and he was not ready to face any of that. Not when he’d spent years keeping those under wraps, letting them loose would not help the situation.

But they just look too much alike.

Brian growled in irritation as another painful pinch made its presence known. He shakes his head, how stupidly hopeful his heart must be.

_They’re **not **the same. _

Must he keep reminding himself this? Brian can only sigh, leaving the room to go blow dry his hair and get Scotty a blanket and a pillow.

When Scotty came back from the shower Brian already brought the pillow and blanket over to the couch. The Irishman was lazily scrolling through his phone, back towards Scotty’s direction. Scotty cleared his throat as he neared not wanting to catch Brian by surprise, making Brian turn to him.

“I’ve brought yer blanket and pillow, I hope the couch is ok for ya?” Brian asked, pretending his heart didn’t skip a beat at the sight of Scotty wearing his clothes, shirt a little loose and pants a little long, but it seemed to fit just right.

“Yeah, the couch is fine,” confirmed Scotty as he sat on the couch drying his hair with a towel.

Brian stood up. “Well, it’s time for bed. The hairdryer’s right there if you need it.” Brian stated pointing at a nearby table.

Scotty nodded. But as Brian started to leave Scotty voices out, turning to look his way. “Thanks…for everything.”

Brian managed a smile. “No problem. Goodnight Scotty.”

“Goodnight…Brian.”

Their short exchange left Brian’s chest feeling lighter than it did before. He entered his room, closing the door behind him, and bonelessly collapsed onto the bed. He’s exhausted and it didn’t take long for sleep to reach him, and for that he’s thankful, he didn’t need another restless night to add to the stress.

-=-=-=-=-=-

It was two minutes past 3 AM when Brian had woken up with the urge to urinate. He’d rather stay in bed and try to sleep again but nature calls and you can’t do much except tend to it. Grumbling below his breath, Brian forces himself out of bed and opens his door, quickly padding to the bathroom to relieve himself.

After doing his business he slowly walks down the hallway, entering the living room still in a half-asleep state but something he hears catches his attention. His defensive reflexes were quick to trigger but he visibly relaxed when he remembered that he currently had someone in the house with him.

Listening closer surprise slowly sinks into him as he heard the sounds of softly muffled sniffs and hiccups. Since the lights were off and back of the couch was towards him Brian couldn’t really see anything. Turning on the light so he could see better Brian asked but didn’t approach, “Scotty? Is everything ok?”

Of course the sounds suddenly stopped and Scotty didn’t stir. But Brian was sure about what he heard, no longer hesitant, Brian slowly makes his way around the couch to check up on his guest. The sight of Scotty curled up in a fetal position, blanket wrapped tightly around him, and eyes slightly red catches Brian off guard and he freezes.

Scotty refuses to meet Brian’s gaze.

Brian snaps out of his shock and lowers himself to the carpeted floor enough, asking Scotty once more, voice gentle, “Is everything ok?” Despite not being well versed in this kind of conversations, Brian at least tries to help. He sees the pain reflected in Scotty’s eyes, it’s a pain he knows too well.

**Author's Note:**

>   
-+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
[ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)  
[ "Instagram" ](https://www.instagram.com/jhabois/)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
[ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
[ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
[ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
[ "Spooktober Compilation"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843831/chapters/49549160)


End file.
